corazones al limite
by Yuita-chan
Summary: ryoma llega a una nueva escuela , conoce a una nueva persona que cambiara su vida por completo...
1. Chapter 1

Cáp

Una mañana en la escuela "shinbue", las clases estaban a punto de empezar

-chicos buenos días-profesor

-buenos días a usted-todos

-hoy en la clase hay un nuevo estudiante

-ahora quien será-yuita con fastidio

-denle la bienvenida a Echizen Ryoma-profesor

Al salón entra un joven con una mirada seria con ojos mieles que se posan en la mirada de yuita, quien tenía su corazón a mil por hora

-echizen siéntese allá junto a la joven-profesor

-"porque tiene que ser junto a mi"-yuita pensativa

-hola-ryoma con seriedad

-hola bienvenido-yuita respondiendo

-bueno empecemos la clase-profe

En toda la clase yuita no podía dejar de ver de reojo a ryoma, algo en el le llamaba mucho la atención lo cual ella sabia que era muy extraño ya que por primera vez se intereza en alguien que apenas vio por primera vez, yuita se la paso intrigada por la presencia que hacia el chico sobre ella

En el receso….

-donde estará kanji-yuita

-aquí estoy-kanji desde lejos con una gran sonrisa

-oye te tengo que contar algo-yuita con una mirada desanimada

-que te sucedió -kanji preocupada

-en mi curso hay un chico nuevo y creo que me gusto en el momento en que lo vi. –yuita

-y como es -kanji

-es muy serio, su mirada es muy profunda y hace que me derrita con esos ojos mieles, tiene mi misma edad y su voz es muy tierna –yuita

-ya veo y como se llama-kanji

-ryoma echizen-yuita-y tu que tal con tezuka

-pues…ayer no vino a las prácticas –responde kanji algo triste

-que koi el tuyo, ni te llamo-yuita furiosa

-pero me mando un mensaje-kanji sonriendo

-y que decía- yuita

-decía: kanji lo siento por no ir, es que estaba muy ocupado con unas cosas espero que me hayas extrañado. Tezuka-kanji

-que lindo ojala tuviera un koi como el-yuita

-nos vemos en las practicas-kanji

-si-yuita

En la clase de biología….

-hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas sobre el tipo de sangre de una persona-profe

-que bien ese tema es fácil-yuita sonriendo

-yo escogeré las parejas-profe

-Tamara con chrno…..yuita con ryoma-profe

Yuita al escuchar esto entra en estado de shock, mientras que ryoma se acerca a ella con esa mirada seria que tanto lo caracteriza, se sienta con mucha confianza junto a ella como si nada mientras que la pobre yuita temblaba como una loca en medio de un gran shock

-y bien-ryoma

-eh…na…nada-yuita nerviosa

-empecemos quiere-ryoma

-si bien-yuita

Ambos realizaron el experimento, mientras que yuita admiraba a ryoma el estaba mas pendiente del trabajo algo que a yuita le daba rabia ya que ella queria ver esa mirada posada en ella y no en los utencilios del laboratorio

-yatori me pasas el tubo de ensayo ese-ryoma

-si ya voy-yuita

-bien

-me puedes llamar si quieres yuita

-como quieras yuita-ryoma

A yuita se le quería salir el corazón con solo ver esa mirada

-te sucede algo-ryoma

-no nada-yuita volviendo en si

-bien sigamos-ryoma

Al terminar las clases….

-ryoma-yuita

-que sucede-ryoma confundido

-es que te quería decir…si te quieres entrar al club de tenis-yuita algo sonrojada

-la verdad es que no sabia que había un club de tenis- agrego ryoma

-entonces-insistía yuita

-ahora que se creo que entrare-ryoma

-que bien nos vemos en las practicas-yuita

-si-ryoma

En la noche en la casa de yuita…

-no puedo dejar de pensar en el kanji-yuita

-pues ya es tarde y tengo que ir a mi casa-kanji

-bueno adiós-yuita

Yuita mira por la ventana la luna sin dejar de pensar en ryoma, su corazon latia mas fuerte cada vez que pensaba en el recordando esa mirada su rostro, ese cuerpo perfecto como si fuera un agel, ella no podia creer como se habia enamorado de un chico al cual solo habia visto y crusado una que otra palabra en las oportunidades que aveces se le presentaba, no entendia el por que esos ojos mieles las hacian temblar solo sabia y entendia que ella gustaba de el pero sabia tambien que ella no ers suficiente para el

yuita cogio su almuada y la abrazo lo mas fuerte posible tapando su cara, queria comprender por que sentia tal atraccion por ese trigueño de cabellos negros con visos verdes, de ojos grandes y mieles, con una actitud algo irritante aveces pero que lo hace ver tan lindo y dulce a la vez, su cabeza tenia tantos pensamientos y su corazon comenzaba a encontrar nuevos sentimientos que ella nunca habia sentido por nadie y menos con una persona que casi no conoce del todo

la noche para la pobre yuita fue muy larga ya que no podia encontrar el sueño ya que inconsientemente no podia dejar de pensar en el joven ryoma el cual ella tanto queria y queria conocer todo de el

Mientras…

-kanji espera-tezuka

-quien es- kanji asustada

Esa voz le parecía muy conocida era como la de su koi, ella siente dos brazos que la agarran desde su espalde y la susurran algo al oído

-te ves preciosa-tezuka

-tezuka!-kanji sonrojada

Kanji se derrite al ver esos ojos marrones que tenían la mirada posada en ella con esa seria dulzura tan característica de el, la cual desde hace tiempo ella era su unica dueña ya que el le pertenecia

-que haces aquí-pregunta kanji

-si quieres me voy-tezuka

-no…no es eso

-entonces-tezuka

-pensé que estabas muy ocupado para verme-kanji soltando dos finas lagrimas

Tezuka al ver esta reacción de ella coge su rostro, haciendo que la joven kanji comenzara a temblar ambos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, ambos solos en la fria y desolada calle, bajo la luz de la luna complice de ese amor y acercándose cada vez mas a ella la besa, kanji sorprendida se separa de el

-te…tezuka-kanji

-que te sucede-tezuka confundido

-por primera vez me besas primero que yo-kanji

-y eso que-tezuka sonrojado

-tonto-kanji sonriendo

Kanji lo besa y tezuka le corresponde el beso acercándose más a ella y agarrándole de la cintura, ambos se sentian como en el cielo

Al día siguiente…

Yuita muy concentrada en el dibujo que estaba realizando con tanto esmero y paciencia en el cual se encontraba ryoma, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de el al acercarse a ella

-oye a que hora son las clases de tenis-pregunto incrédulo ryoma

-eh…yo-yuita subiendo su mirada

Yuita ve eso ojos mieles que tanto la hacían temblar, haciendo que no pudiera decir ni una sola palabra

-me escuchaste –ryoma

-ah…si son los martes, jueves después de clases y los sábados en la mañana

-que bien que hoy traje mi raqueta-agrego ryoma

-tu jugabas-yuita sorprendida

-si en mi anterior escuela-responde ryoma

-que bien, yo soy titular en el equipo de esta escuela-yuita

-tu eres titular-pregunta ryoma

-si junto con otros 6-agrego yuita

-ósea que hay un bacante-ryoma

-si por-yuita extrañada

-nada-ryoma

Ryoma voltea un poco su mirada se fija en el dibujo que tenia yuita, en el cual el se encontraba en un gran jardín de flores alrededor de el, yuita al darse cuenta se sonroja y voltea la hoja rápidamente

-nos vemos-agrega yuita

-a claro-ryoma confundido

Después de clases…

Tezuka ya había dado las órdenes a todos los jugadores de lo que tenian y debian hacer como normalmente lo hacia marchandose con un seca y algo sonbria expresion en su rostro

Ryoma llega a las canchas y se encuentra con yuita y kanji

-hola –yuita XD

-quien eres tu –ryoma muy engreído

-yuita de su clase-yuita sorprendida por su repuesta

-es que no te reconocí con esa ropa-ryoma sonrojado-y quien es ella-agrego

-como que ella-kanji insultada

-tranquilízate-yuita –ella es kanji una amiga

-a bien y donde esta el capitán –ryoma

-no esta –kanji –yo soy la subcapitana del equipo

-pues quisiera ingresar al club-ryoma

-vence a yuita y veremos-kanji

Ryoma mira a kanji y se va a los vestidores a prepararse

-por que hiciste eso kanji-yuita enfadada ¬.¬

-es que me saca de mis cabales -kanji

-ya que-yuita suspirando

-preparen la cancha-ordena kanji a los novatos que estaban por ahí

Ryoma sale de los vestidores con una camiseta blanca con rojo y una pantaloneta azul oscuro, en sus manos sostenía una raqueta roja y en su cabeza una gorra blanca con un R en su frente

-estas lista –ryoma con una sonrisa seca

-si claro-contesta yuita sonriendo


	2. Chapter 2

Partido de un set, saque para yuita-kanji

Partido de un set, saque para yuita-kanji

-aquí voy-yuita

-eso veremos –ryoma sonriendo

-toma-yuita

Yuita saca por el lado derecho, ryoma contesta con rapidez, yuita realiza una devolución con efecto, haciendo que la pelota al llegar al suelo no rebote, dejando al chico de la gorra algo impresionado por la devolución de la chica

-que bien, veo que no eres tan mala-ryoma

-15-0 ganando yuita –kanji-saque para ryoma

-vamos-yuita

Ryoma hace un saque twist, respondido por yuita con algo de dificultad logrando contestar con un down smash el cual ryoma responde con una gran facilidad dejándola algo perpleja

-mada mada dane-ryoma ganando el punto

-no me digas eso-yuita rabiando

-15 iguales –kanji-saque para yuita

Yuita saca del lado derecho y le da efecto a la pelota de doble movimiento pero eso no detiene a ryoma, quien gana otro punto con mucha rapidez y facilidad haciendo que yuita se colocar aun más rabiosa de lo que ya se encontraba por el comentario tan grosero de ryoma

-como hiciste eso-yuita confundida y muy rabiosa

-15-30 ganando ryoma –kanji- saque para yuita

Yuita estaba confundida ya que ni siquiera vio la pelota al ser devuelta por ryoma, la chica estaba sumergida en un lago sin fin de pensamientos de rabia contra ese chico de gorra que estaba frente a ella con ese rostro tan serio

-continuamos-ryoma con una mirada seria

-ah…si-yuita volviendo en si

Yuita saca y la pelota le es devuelta en un instante por ryoma ganando el punto haciendo la misma reacción en la chica que ya estaba fuera de sí pero que se contenía para no pasar malos momentos frente a su amiga y los demás

-que rayos-yuita entre dientes

-mada mada dezane –ryoma

-15-40 ganando ryoma-kanji-saque para yuita

Yuita saca, ryoma responde con un corte elevado, yuita responde con una bola baja respondida con una bolea b ganando ryoma el punto y el game, la pobre chica estaba al borde del colapso en su interior había mucha rabia comprimida

-game para ryoma echizen-kanji decepcionada

-buen juego-yuita acercándose a el y levantando su mano

Ryoma simplemente se acomodo la gorra y respondió la acción con una mirada fija y muy seria y con su típica actitud de arrogante.

-ryoma bienvenido al equipo-kanji

-kanji-una voz conocida

-si-contesta kanji sobresaltada

En eso se ve un joven muy apuesto, con anteojos, alto con una mirada muy seria fija en los ojos de la joven kanji quien quedo perpleja a verlo

-hola, como estas-kanji sonriendo

-bien-respuesta seca de parte de tezuka

-hola, capitán-yuita

-capitán tezuka-ryoma confundido

-ryoma –tezuka igual de confundido

Los dos se miraron fijamente con una mirada muy agresiva por un largo rato dejando un gran silencio algo incomodo en el ambiente, las chicas solo se miraban sus caras sin saber que agregar en la conversación ya que esas miradas entre los dos jóvenes eran muy intimidantes, pero finalmente

-se conocen-kanji

-si-responde tezuka

-el era de mi anterior escuela-agrego ryoma

-tezuka por que no me dijiste eso-kanji

-y porque tiene que decirte-ryoma

-por que soy su novia-kanji

Tezuka simplemente se sonrojo y bajo su rostro por reacción a lo que había dicho la imprudente de kanji en ese mismo instante tan fuera de tema como siempre

-ya veo-ryoma con un tono burlón

-y tu que haces aquí-tezuka con una mirada fulminante

-después de que te fuiste el grupo se disperso-ryoma

-ya veo-tezuka

-basta de charla, vamos a jugar-yuita

Todos fueron a practicar, tezuka coloco grupos de dobles, en uno se encontraba kanji y yuita contra ryoma y tenara, en el cual gano el equipo de ryoma y tenara.

-eres un gran oponente-yuita

-que te puedo decir-ryoma con su "ego" por los cielos

-vamos yui…-gritaba kanji

-ah…ya voy-yuita-nos vemos en clases

-si-ryoma

Al día siguiente…

-hola-kanji

--hola como estas-yuita sonriendo

-nos vemos en el receso-kanji apresurada

-esta bien-yuita- por las escaleras

-si-kanji

Al entrar al salón ve que en su asiento se encontraba ryoma mirando fijamente por la ventana, yuita se acerca a él algo extrañada

-que haces en mi asiento-yuita

-quería ver que tanto vez en clases –ryoma volteando su rostro hasta encontrarse su mirada con la de ella

-y tu que, me ves en clases-yuita sonrojada

-pues tu me intrigas-ryoma con su mirada fija en ella

-pues yo…-yuita desconcertada

-olvídalo-ryoma levantándose de la silla

-bueno-yuita

En clases pro primera vez se digno a ver lo que hacia ryoma en clases, para solo encontrarse con la mirada fija de el en ella, pero no esa mirada que el suele dar tan fulminante era como si mirara a el más allá, yuita quedo aun mas extrañada por esa mirada que daba tan profunda pero ida que daba el joven ryoma que estaba junto a ella

-te sucede algo srta. Yatori –profesora

-ah…no…nada-yuita sonrojada por la vergüenza

-preste atención –la profesora

-si-yuita levantándose y agachando su cabeza

-al pasillo-le ordeno

Yuita camino lentamente a la puerta con la cabeza baja, desliza la puerta y sale del salón con mucha tristeza y algo rabiosa. Después de un largo rato, yuita siente como alguien abre la puerta y se coloca a su lado, al voltear para ver quien era esa persona, se topa con la sorpresa de que era ryoma

-que haces afuera –pregunta yuita asombrada

-me Salí del salón-responde serio ryoma

-no te comprendo-yuita confundida

-olvídalo-ryoma

-esta bien-yuita volteando a ver por la ventana del pasillo

-oye me podrías decir algo-pregunta ryoma

-porque me dibujaste-ryoma

-pues yo…-yuita sin poder responder – es que tu…tu eres…

-y bien- agrego ryoma

-es que como a mi me gusta dibujar te cogi como modelo –responde yuita nerviosa

-y porque-ryoma

-porque tu físico es algo perfecto –yuita temblando

-ya veo- agrega ryoma colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la nerviosa yuita

Ella al sentir su mano comenzó a temblar aun mas de lo que ya ella lo hacia

Con solo verlo su respiración tornaba a pausarse cada vez mas seguido, la chica no sabía que ni el porqué sucedía en ese momento por su mente pasaban muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo nada, la chica de ojos verdes se volvía a encontrar en un estado de shock en una especie de limbo

-pero aun te falta mucho-agrego ryoma

-eres un grosero-yuita

-todos lo dicen-ryoma


End file.
